Digimon Adventure Génesis
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Los recuerdos no se pueden matar, no se pueden esconder... Pero se pueden olvidar. Todos los humanos han perdido a sus compañeros digimon y el Mundo Digital ha sido borrado de la memoria de la humanidad luego de derrotar a su viejo enemigo. Sin embargo, una antigua profecía inconclusa regresa para romper la paz de los Elegidos. [Post Digimon Adventure Alfa & Omega]
1. Prólogo

¡**H**ola a todos! _Bienvenidos_ a la secuela de **Digimon Adventure Alfa &amp; Omega**. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dije que iba a escribir la continuación y, posiblemente, cierre de lo ocurrido en el año 2027. El después de todo lo que los niños/adultos/elegidos tuvieron que pasar, las consecuencias de las decisiones que tomaron (y las que no) y también, la forma en la que continúan las cosas después de todo el sufrimiento que pasó. Y, no menos importante, las dos líneas de la profecía que quedó inconclusa.

Recomendado leer la precuela, para conocer a los personajes especialmente, pero la mayoría de los hechos serán explicados.

No pretendía publicar esta secuela hasta que resultase mejor que su antecesora, quería que la superase y me he propuesto hacer justamente eso. Pero todo comienza con un primer paso y aquí está el prólogo de la segunda parte de la historia futurista de los niños elegidos y sus familias. Algunas han cambiado y otras llegan con nuevos miembros. Varias cosas ya las conocen por **Pequeñas Historias** pero esta historia tendrá mucha información que brindar, porque no es inmediata continuación... Y hay mucho que contar.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a **CieloCriss** y a **HikariCaelum** que me animaron a continuar escribiendo sobre el mundo futurista de Digimon pero también a todos los que han leído y seguido Alfa &amp; Omega, y se han encariñado con los hijos de nuestros Niños Elegidos y que quieren saber qué ocurrió luego.

Espero disfruten de esta nueva aventura, porque es hora de que ¡_digievolucione_!

* * *

_**L**__a aventura que tuvieron los niños durante aquellas vacaciones de verano habían terminado._

_Había sido algo completamente diferente a cualquier otra cosa que la precedía, algo inesperado, algo jamás pensado y algo que había sido —paradójicamente— predestinado. Pocos creerían su existencia y sólo aquellos que guardan celosos los secretos de un pasado olvidado, poseen la sabiduría de atesorar los recuerdos de algo que se cree inexistente.  
Como si existiera otra opción.  
Fue una aventura que trajo consigo mucha tristeza, dolor, perdida. Así como, también ilusión, alegría… Promesas. Porque, pese a todo aquello que sufrimos, que padecimos, que celebramos… Aun vivimos.  
Aun buscamos un futuro mejor. Aun seguimos manteniendo y afirmando las palabras que juramos mantener, los lazos que prometidos reforzar y la fe que deseamos no perder.  
Ahora, todos los humanos han perdido a sus compañeros digimon y el Digimundo ha sido olvidado por toda la gente. Sólo hay vestigios de ese universo encontrado y perdido, extraviado y olvidado, recordado y secreto._

_Cicatrices indescriptibles, indescifrables, invisibles._

_Las cosas no han sido fáciles, desde luego, porque es casi imposible borrar veinticinco años en un día y pretender que las cosas continúen como antes…  
Se sienten en la memoria, en el corazón que recuerda aún cuando la mente olvida.  
Ha sido duro, es cierto. Muy duro para algunos. Más bien, para nosotros.  
Para aquellos que seguimos recordando el secreto que todos los demás ignoran, para aquellos que saben lo que no puede conocerse, para aquellos que creen en lo que nunca debió permitirse.  
No saber algo no es tan malo como saber porque así las personas siempre vivirían con ilusiones, con fantasías. Pero, a pesar de todo, pienso que saber es mejor que no saber.  
Duele, resulta inexplicablemente doloroso pero, a la vez, llena de paz.  
Aún… Aún confiamos en que aun exista una posible solución para nosotros…_

_¿Esperamos demasiado? Tal vez._

_No estoy tan seguro de ello, ya que, por mi parte, yo no haría honor al emblema que utilicé, al que representé y con el que crecí si me dejo abatir por aquello que está mal a mí alrededor. __Tengo que ser fuerte, no solo porque a Patamon no le habría gustado que me rindiese y se sentiría defraudado si lo hiciera, también por mí… Y por todos a quienes amo._

_La luz que me guía siempre está conmigo, siempre… Silenciosa, ruidosa, nerviosa y alegre. A veces melancólica y otras tantas como el pilar que sostiene mi vida. Mis amigos siguen a mi lado, acompañándome en cada paso que doy y guiando mi camino cuando estoy perdido. Mis consejeros, mis aliados y, a veces, enemigos. Mi familia._

_Por mí, por ella, por ellos.  
Por nosotros, tengo que seguir esperando._

_Sin embargo, aunque todavía la puerta permanece cerrada, estoy seguro de que esas no fueron las últimas aventuras de los niños elegidos.  
Quiero creer en ello. Me gusta pensar, a menudo, que nuestros amigos virtuales nos extrañan del mismo modo. Es probable que la puerta del Digimundo se vuelva a abrir, siempre y cuando los digimon sean recordados.  
Quizás muchos no lo hagan, quizás debieron renunciar a ese pasado, a esos recuerdos, a esa memoria pero nosotros no lo hicimos.  
Somos quienes los mantenemos vivos en nuestros recuerdos y nuestros corazones.  
Ahora somos nosotros los que esperamos._

_Porque hay seres que amamos, que queremos y que no olvidaremos. Que sabemos, tampoco nos olvidaran.  
Porque existen las segundas oportunidades, los malos arrepentidos y las verdades inolvidables.  
Porque hay imposibles que su vuelven realidad, porque existen milagros y hay detalles que iluminan una vida.  
Porque más allá de la luz, está la oscuridad. Y porque es esa oscuridad la que alimenta a la luz.  
Porque lo esencial no siempre es visible a los ojos. Porque la vida es maravillosa, no es buena y tampoco es mala.  
Por todo ello y mucho más, esperaré aún contra toda esperanza._

_Si con estas palabras puedes volver a vivir esos momentos pasados, mi luz, entonces, me sentiré conforme… Sí puedes seguir creyendo, todo estará bien.  
Porque creer, siempre es el primer paso para cualquier camino que iniciemos.  
Creer, esperar, desear… Amar, luchar, perseverar. Caer, levantarse, seguir.  
Simplemente, vivir.  
_

**T**akeru **T**akaishi.  
_Crónicas del Digimundo*, epílogo._

* * *

**Digimon Adventure **

**Génesis**

* * *

_..._

_En el alma se encierra otro mundo, otro yo, otro lugar, otro tiempo. __**Otra historia.  
**__Una historia esperando ser descubierta. Una historia que causa consternación y curiosidad._

_Existe el miedo a descubrir ese otro lado del pasado, lo que encierra, lo que oculta, lo que esconde.  
__Pero, existe también la necesidad de conocer todo lo que allí permanece sepultado._

_Los recuerdos no se pueden matar, no se pueden esconder… Pero se pueden olvidar.  
__¿Quieres saber la verdad que oculta tu alma?_

_..._

* * *

**Prólogo**

_De viejas profecías y nuevas perspectivas._

Makoto Kido no se consideraba así mismo como una persona _normal_, por mucho que eso doliese al ser admitido. De hecho, muchos de sus amigos tampoco lo incluían dentro de la categoría que englobaba a la mayoría y no se sentía precisamente halagado por eso, aunque no podía negar que _tenían_ razón. No era presuntuoso o algo por el estilo, ojalá fuese tan sencillo. Él sabía que no pertenecía al promedio sino que se incluía en el selecto grupo de individuos que —por fortuna o desgracia— poseían un detalle que los hacia _sobresalir_ de entre la multitud. No era su cabello, la forma de sus ojos o su boca, ni su intelecto o la capacidad de su memoria. Nada de eso. No era físico o mental, no, lo que a él lo convertía en alguien distinto eran sus _sueños_.

Sus sueños no eran comunes sino que cobraban la fuerza de mil vidas y abandonaban el universo onírico para materializarse en el plano de la realidad con fuerza inimaginable, como si el libro del destino estuviese en blanco y las palabras que _él_ tuviese en su cabeza se materializasen para poblar cada sector descubierto. Y eso lo _aterraba_. Se volvían realidad. Literal y _metafóricamente_ hablando.

Por eso sufría de insomnio, porque así evitaba que las cosas malas sucediesen, porque así podía sentirse en _paz_. O eso era lo que quería creer, era la forma en la que podía vivir. Cuando los sueños son tan terribles como para volverse pesadillas, todos quieren despertar. A Makoto ese método le era inútil. La realidad se había vuelto su propia pesadilla, porque lo _atormentaba_. Pensaba que seguiría atormentándolo para siempre. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho él, un simple muchacho, para merecer el castigo? Bueno, fuese lo que fuese, debió ser algo _muy_ malo.

No quería sufrir el escarmiento. Pensaba que tenía el derecho de ser egoísta, a veces.

—¿_Mako_?

Dejó de jugar con la pequeña manzana roja y la dejó caer sobre la mesa que estaba delante de él. Los ojos somnolientos de su gemelo se entrecerraron para observarlo.

Sonrió, intentando sonar tranquilizador. —Es tarde, _Kazu_. Deberías ir a dormir.

Era graciosa la forma en la que habían encontrado la armonía, después de años de desencuentro. Eran _gemelos_ y existe la ley primaria que los hermanos deben ser unidos pero, pese a todo, Makoto recordaba perfectamente lo mucho que había envidiado a Kazuma durante toda su vida antes de su _accidente_. No había sido _odio_ porque _no podía odiar _a Kazuma, no realmente, pero había sido envidia y rabia mezcladas tan íntimamente que pensó que se trataba de ese sentimiento abrasivo y desolador.

Pero habían aprendido a superarlo. O no. No recordaba como se habían dado los verdaderos cambios entre ellos, si debía ser sincero. Sus padres le habían dicho que estuvo perdido durante dos años, que su ausencia le costó miles de sonrisas a Kazuma, que las lágrimas llenaron los días en las que no pudieron llegar a él así que cuando regresó, las cosas habían cambiado _para mejor_. Como si su accidente fuese el detonante de que las cosas estaban mejor, pensó con amargura. Sin embargo, comprendía porque todos sus familiares se habían vuelto tan _protectores_ con él después de aquello. Kazuma, especialmente. A Chou, su hermana pequeña, la descartaba. Era apenas una niña de preescolar. Ni siquiera podía saber lo que le había sucedido tiempo atrás.

Makoto pensaba que estar en _coma_ podría explicarse con otra palabra que no fuese '_perdido'_.

El mayor negó con la cabeza, los ojos puestos en la expresión del más joven. —Ese deberías ser tú. Yo necesito un vaso de agua. ¿Ocurre algo?

Makoto asintió, sin palabras, y las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la cáscara de la manzana que rodaba gracias al impulso que le brindaban sus dedos.

Kazuma Kido enarcó una ceja, dejándose caer sobre la silla que enfrentaba la de su hermano al ver que no hacia amago alguno de moverse. Sin los anteojos, a Makoto le dio la impresión que su hermano era muy parecido a su padre a la edad de dieciocho años, aunque más desgarbado y pálido. Tenía el cabello azul oscuro rebasando la línea de la barbilla y perfectamente lacio. Kazuma tenía rasgos más suaves, redondeados… Y Makoto _siempre_ iba a sufrir la maldición de un cabello desordenado.

Pese a que eran gemelos, los rasgos de Makoto eran más afilados. Por eso, era fácil _diferenciarlos_.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —cuestionó Kazuma, después de un momento. Sabía que pedía demasiado. Por mucho que hubiese mejorado la relación, sabía que no era el confidente real de Makoto. Tal vez, nadie lo era en realidad. Makoto siempre parecía irreal, etéreo. De un mundo aparte y lejano.

—Cada vez que quiero contarte de mis sueños, _algo_ sucede —el menor desvió la vista, sus dedos largos contrastaba con el rojo de la fruta que sostenía—. Prefiero escribirlos, como lo hacia cuando era pequeño…

No sabía que había ocurrido con ese diario, ahora que lo pensaba. El pasado, por momentos, parecía una imagen inaccesible y desenfocada. Makoto no entendía por qué.

—Pero los olvidas sino los escribes rápido, Mako. Los médicos dicen que no pueden ayudarte sino saben lo que está _mal_.

Había tenido una vida normal. _Juraba_ que la había tenido. Cuando pensaba en ello recordaba días tranquilos y noches sin sueños, levantándose tarde y corriendo en un campo verde. Todo había cambiado de forma paulatina, tanta que ni siquiera podía decir cuando había iniciado todo lo que era diferente. Realmente, le _asustaba_ no saberlo.

Sus sueños habían empeorado hacia principios de año, nunca antes habían sido tan oscuros y dramáticos… No que él _supiese_. Y, para empeorarlo todo, solo era capaz de anotar palabras o retazos, incapaz de recordar las visiones quiméricas que se le ofrecían a mitad de su descanso. Le gustaría explicarles a sus padres, a sus hermanos… pero de nada iba a servir.

Él no podía nunca decirles lo que le pasaba, ellos no eran adivinos para saberlo.

—Todo está mal, _Kazuma_. ¿Crees que algo puede estar bien cuando veo esas cosas en mis sueños? ¿Crees que puedo dormir tranquilo sí pienso que voy a perderte a ti o a Chou por culpa de mis pesadillas? ¿Crees que podré vivir en paz sí sueño que algo le pasa a papá o a mamá? ¡_Odio_ todo esto! Lo odio, lo odio. Cada segundo es…

La manzana que había estado en sus manos rodó hasta el final de la mesa, y continuó su camino en el suelo. Giraba, roja y apetitosa, hasta que chocó contra una pared. Makoto contempló el contraste entre la huella de la mordida y el rojo de la cáscara. Por un instante, sus pensamientos se dirigieron había un cuento infantil que había sido escrito muchos años antes. La historia de la princesa que era envidiada por su madrastra y que era maldita mediante la mordida a una manzana envenenada. Claro que muchos habían tergiversado los finales, cada cual según su conveniencia y en lo único que coincidían era en como se había iniciado aquella maldición.

Una pequeña mordida. Era gracioso como un hecho simple desencadena la más terrible de las consecuencias.

—¿Mako? —cuestionó Kazuma. Su hermano había palidecido sin razón alguna. Estaba tan pálido como sí hubiese visto un fantasma—¿Makoto?

—_Los dos universos caerán. Uno con otro se destruirán._

Kazuma Kido parpadeó, confundido ante el tono que su hermano había empleado. No se parecía en nada a la voz que él tenía, era más sombría y profunda. —¿Makoto?

—_No quedará en el fin un sólo rayo de luz o algún resquicio de oscuridad._

—Makoto, por favor, no estoy para bromas—la voz le temblaba. Su hermano no era una persona que bromease usualmente. Esa situación le causaba _pánico_— Me estás asustando.

El menor de los gemelos se había quedado inmóvil. Sus ojos, tan oscuros como pozos sin fondo, parecían mirar más allá de lo que tenía frente a él. Como sí mirara mil realidades y no pudiese elegir alguna para que se desarrollase en el mundo real. Kazuma sintió que el pulso le martillaba en los oídos mientras que se movía con la brusquedad propia de un ser asustado. Sus manos tocaron los brazos de Makoto y los ojos del menor lo miraron sin ver, antes de desplomarse contra sus brazos.

Aterrado, incrédulo, asustado... Kazuma sólo fue conciente de _sus_ propios gritos cuando los pasos de su padre resonaron en toda la sala. Su madre le gritaba a Chou que no bajase las escaleras con un poco de histeria mientras meditaba sobre la mejor forma de actuar.

Su padre lo había apartado con un arrebato frenético e intentaba obligar a Makoto a despertarse. Lo llamaba una y otra vez.

Kazuma retrocedió hasta que su espalda golpeó la pared, nunca había escuchado a Jou Kido gritar así. Los ojos no podían despegarse de la escena y no podía ser conciente de lo que Jou decía porque le pitaban los oídos.

En medio de la conmoción, el antiguo portador de la sinceridad no podía comprender qué había sucedido, qué había cambiado. Sentía los latidos de su hijo bajo sus manos y la respiración pausada le indicaba que Makoto estaba vivo. Pero algo estaba mal. Muy, muy mal. No quería pasar por eso, por la angustia y la desesperación de nuevo.

_Por favor, no, _suplicó._ Por favor, otra vez no. Otra vez, no._

**_(...)_**

—¿Tsubasa? —cuestionó Takeru, cuando divisó la figura de su hijo perdida entre las penumbras. Había estado escribiendo durante las últimas horas y no se había percatado de que había llegado la madrugada hasta que salió de su estudio. Era una suerte que Hikari fuese paciente con él y sus manías de escritor, porque no sabía si alguien más mostraría tanta entereza como ella lo hacía.

Podía calentarse la comida que había preparado Hikari para comer algo. Debería dejar de encerrarse en el estudio sin atender las necesidades básicas de todo ser humano. Pero había querido volver a revisar un viejo escrito que había dejado en pausa durante años y que lo llamaba cada vez que se sentaba frente a la pantalla, con los dedos entumecidos y los ojos húmedos de recuerdo.

—Uh, hola —sonrió el único de sus hijos que había heredado su cabello rubio. Ya no tenía once años y gritaba en pesadillas, pero sus temores silenciosos eran igual de preocupantes. Takeru sabía de _quién_ había heredado esa costumbre de callar sus inquietudes.

—¿No puedes dormir? —cuestionó, abriendo el refrigerador para comer algo. No había cenado y, realmente, tenía el estómago vacío.

Tsubasa jugó con sus dedos, entrelazándolos y moviéndolos sobre la mesa alta de la cocina. —No es eso.

Takeru giró el rostro para ver la expresión de su hijo, no podía distinguirla con claridad. Solo llegaba a apreciar el perfil de su segundo hijo, un recorte de claridad en las tinieblas.

—¿Algo te preocupa? —cuestionó, amablemente.

A veces pensaba que Koichi era quién había heredado más cosas de su madre, como los ojos, el cabello y la sonrisa, pero lo que había heredado Tsubasa de Hikari era justamente esa terquedad a platicar de sus problemas que Takeru encontraba ligeramente irritante. Era más extrovertido y animado, una chispa de alegría, e igualmente podía ocultar sus problemas detrás de la sonrisa igual que lo hacia su madre.

Tsubasa medio sonrió, hundiendo sus hombros sintiendo un desconcertante peso. —No estoy seguro. Fue un sueño extraño.

Takeru esperó. Hikari también solía dar vueltas antes de hablar sobre sus pesadillas pero él había aprendido a lidiar con ello. Necesitaba reunir confianza para hablar de sus sentimientos e inquietudes.

—¿Qué fue? —Preguntó, al ver que su hijo no continuaba—, ¿te acuerdas?

—Sí. Pero es... Es tonto —parecía querer obligarse a que sus palabras fuesen sinceras—. Era como sentirme un niño, otra vez. Estaba oscuro, tenía miedo, y escuchaba una voz, una voz familiar —Tsubasa se rió por lo ridículo que sonaba cuando lo decía en voz alta—. Creo que era la de Makoto, ya sabes, _Mako-chan._

Las últimas palabras estaban llenas de sarcasmo.

Takeru sintió que sus hombros se tensaban de forma inmediata. Sabía que Hikari se sentía unida al hijo de Jou por todo lo que había vivido en el pasado pero que Tsubasa también sintiese alguna conexión entre ellos también era inquietante. Su segundo hijo había sido el heredero del emblema de la luz, la última vez, y el niño de Jou, el de la oscuridad. Takeru no podía olvidar lo que dijo Gennai sobre los misteriosos sueños que Makoto había tenido. No olvidaba las pesadillas de Hikari ni las de Tsubasa, que habían estado muy cerca de cuando la venganza de Daemon comenzó, en el año 2027.

—¿Recuerdas lo que _decía_?

Tsubasa lo miró a los ojos. Una extraña interrogante sumergida en esas pupilas azules que eran idénticas a las propias. —¿Importa eso?

Takeru hizo un pequeño esfuerzo para encogerse de hombros. Le encantaría poder ser sincero con sus hijos, devolverles la historia que les pertenecía, los recuerdos perdidos...

Pero no podía.

Aquel verano habían prometido, cuando los niños regresaron del Mundo Digital y la puerta se cerró, que actuarían según lo deseado por el digimundo. Prometieron mantener el secreto, aunque no fuese algo sencillo. Había sido su dilema, debieron elegir entre dos _males_.

A Takeru le había preocupado que se hubiesen equivocado pero, al final de cuentas, habían procurado escoger la opción que podían soportar. Sabía que Hikari había tenido aptitudes para ser un Yumemí, es decir, para ver cosas en sueños... Nunca se había preguntado si Tsubasa, Koichi o el pequeño Tenshi podrían heredar esa capacidad. Supuso que Gennai lo había descartado… Y, de repente, la posibilidad se sentía tremendamente real.

—Solo para saber si podíamos sacar algo —declaró. No era experto en descifrar sueños pero si en brindar un poco de esperanza.

Tsubasa negó, frustrado. Se pasó una mano por el rostro —Nada. Y es lo más irritante, ¿no? Solo son pesadillas comunes y te dejan despierto como sí trajeran todo lo que no quieres sentir...

—No puedo ofrecerte dormir conmigo —Takeru susurró, con una sonrisa burlona—. Pero podríamos ver que hay en la televisión a esta hora de la madrugada y reírnos un poco.

Tsubasa pareció sentirse mejor ante la perspectiva de no tener que dormir. El escritor se felicitó por arrancarle una sonrisa al adolescente.

—Siempre es bueno ver películas malas, así que podemos buscar alguna. Deberíamos despertar también a Koichi, ¿no? Seguro que le encantará la propuesta. Lo va a animar después de su pelea con Hoshi.

A Takeru le llamó la atención lo último pero decidió no preguntar. Tal vez, luego, podría ahondar en los problemas amorosos de su primogénito. Era una tarea que debía compartir con Hikari, sin duda.

—No creo que despertarlo por la madrugada lo animase demasiado —Takeru rebatió, con una sonrisa de diversión. Se negaba a pensar que todo lo que padecieron había sido en vano.

Él no iba a permitir que ninguna luz se ahogase en las sombras, ese era su emblema. Porque, cuando más oscura es la sombra, más fuerte _debe_ brillar la luz.

* * *

**N/A**: Es corto, como todos los prólogos que he escrito hasta ahora. Tampoco se revela demasiado sobre el futuro de los chicos pero ya sabemos que Makoto vuelve a sufrir de la (_mala_) suerte de ver el futuro en sueños y que Tsubasa tiene alguna conexión con ello, o eso piensa Takeru.

Creo que eso es todo por ahora, ¡muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

*_Crónicas del Digimundo _es el nombre que recibe la colección de historias de Takeru Takaishi que abarcan todas sus aventuras relacionadas con el Mundo Digital y los niños elegidos desde que fueron públicadas sus novelas y los cuentos relacionados.


	2. Del rincón de los recuerdos y el olvido

_Una vez alguien dijo que hay saber elegir que recordar para poder vivir. _

_Yo me pregunto si lo que elegimos en aquel momento fue lo correcto, si las cosas serían diferentes ahora si nosotros hubiésemos tomado otra opción. Tal vez todo sería mejor, tal vez todo sería peor. _

_Pero lo que sería no importa, lo que es se vuelve fundamental. __Y ahora estamos aquí, en el rincón de los recuerdos y el olvido._

_¿Cómo se siente? Hay un vacío donde antes solía haber algo, hay una necesidad que debe ser saciada, un vacío que añora ser llenado. Hikari me preguntó una vez cómo debía hacer para soportarlo, si alguna vez el dolor iba a desaparecer, si llorar por recuerdos que no deben ser recordados era algo que haría siempre. Nunca supe si le di la respuesta correcta._

_Hikari, mi luz, el tiempo pasará y olvidarás como duele._

* * *

**Capítulo 1  
**_Del rincón de los recuerdos y el olvido_

* * *

Tomoyo marcó un beso fantasma en su mejilla y se despidió para ir a dormir a la hora acostumbrada. Había dejado una taza de café caliente junto a su brazo además de una porción del postre que había hecho para la cena y que él no había podido probar entonces, porque le había cedido su porción a su golosa hija pequeña. Koushiro sonrió, agradecido. Eran todos esos detalles que tenía su esposa que lo hacían sentirse contenido. Era un sitio donde se sentía estable después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar desde que su trabajo dio un giro completo, años atrás.

Desde que había tenido que iniciar desde el comienzo. Todo, de nuevo.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por los cuadros de luz que iluminaban su escritorio a modo de teclado. Le había costado mucho acostumbrarse al equipo de hologramas en un primer momento pero una vez que había conseguido familiarizarse con su uso, veía obsoletos todos los demás sistemas precursores. Además, le daba cierta libertad no tener que preocuparse por si el café se derramaba accidentalmente en algún sector de su ordenador porque el disco principal estaba protegido y era diminuto en comparación con las computadoras de antaño. El informe estaba listo y ya podía seguir dedicándose a sus otros pendientes que estaban acumulándose lentamente. No le gustaba quedarse con una idea dándole vueltas en la cabeza porque no conseguía descansar y se mantenía despierto hasta muy tarde en la madrugada. Su mente no descansaba, siempre parecía estar en movimiento.

En el futuro predominaba lo _práctico_ por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

La taza amarilla y blanca, con el mismo diseño que la computadora portátil que había llevado consigo durante toda su infancia le daba un vestigio de calidez a la habitación oscura.

La búsqueda del conocimiento nunca iba a terminar.

Sabía que Tentomon lo _regañaría,_ si pudiera. Por pensar así.

Con un suspiro empañado de nostalgia, recordó a su compañero digimon. A veces pensaba que, como Gennai había dicho, la puerta se había cerrado _para siempre_. Y pensar en ello, en su decisión, en su participación en esa relación... Pesaba. No demasiado porque la segunda opción seguía siendo inaceptable pero no era algo de lo que estaba _orgulloso_.

Pero ya estaba hecho.

Sonrió cuando el fondo de pantalla quedó libre, despejado de las ventanas que abría en el monitor para trabajar con comodidad. Era una foto que les había sacado a sus tres hijos en el último cumpleaños de Yuko. Ella estaba radiante, más feliz de lo que recordaba haberla visto en mucho tiempo. Su pequeña pelirroja, que ya no era tan _pequeña_, tenía diminutas pecas alrededor de su nariz y el cabello —más largo que en su infancia— le caía graciosamente alrededor del rostro. Al verla _allí_, cargando a Chika en sus brazos y con Satoru mirándolas desde el suelo, Koushiro sintió _paz_.

La llegada de los dos niños no había sido en absoluto planeada —sin importar lo que dijese Taichi, por supuesto— pero solo había logrado reafirmar a su familia, la que había estado a punto de _perder_. Después de la separación que no fue tal y no llegó a consumarse en ningún aspecto más allá de las palabras, habían pensado que podrían tener _un niño_ más. A Koushiro le había espantado y _entusiasmado_ la idea, en partes iguales. Él había sufrido el embarazado de Tomoyo como pocas cosas en su vida pero Yuko era el más grande de sus tesoros y la idea de que no tuviese que crecer como hija única lo había hecho decidir. Ella no era muy grande cuando nacieron los pequeños pero tampoco estaba en una edad donde mostrase celos irracionales o algo así. Al final, Yuko había estado encantada con la noticia y la oportunidad de vestir a su hermana —o hermano— a su gusto, como una muñeca personal.

Que fuesen _dos_ los que llegasen a su vida había sido lo más extraordinario del asunto.

Chika y Satoru, _ambos_, habían heredado los ojos de Tomoyo –ese azul que no podía definir con claridad— pero igualmente tenían el cabello rojo característico de su rama familiar. El pelo de Satoru era más oscuro que el suyo y el de sus hermanas pero no difería mucho en comparación. Yuko los había recibido con entusiasmo a los dos y fue la que eligió el nombre de su hermana pequeña. Tan propio de viejos tiempos que no pudo negar su encanto. Además, sonaba bonito.

Chika, _sabiduría_.

Tomoyo había propuesto el nombre del niño y no lo había sabido en aquel entonces, pero el hijo _biológico_ de Yoshie y Masami Izumi había sido nombrado de la misma forma. Koushiro no pudo dejar de pensar que era una especie de señal, aunque su mente no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa conclusión sin pruebas.

Satoru, _mente ágil_.

—¿Yuko?

Koushiro se dio cuenta que su primogénita intentaba caminar hacia la cocina sin hacer demasiado ruido cuando la escuchó hablar, no sabía si lo había visto o hablaba sola pero no le importó de todas formas. Yuko giró el rostro, para mirarlo, cuando la llamó. La pantalla de la computadora iluminó su figura sutilmente, dándole un aire etéreo.

Chika dormía en la habitación contigua, junto a Satoru, y no tenía el sueño profundo.

Koushiro no podía verle los ojos. —¿Por qué estás despierta?

—Me ha dado hambre —explicó ella, después de un minuto entero de silencio. Le dio la sensación de que estaba dudando al hablar—. Sé que no debería comer...

Koushiro no pudo evitar sonreír. El postre que había dejado Tomoyo descansaba en su escritorio. —No solo nos parecemos en el color de pelo y los ojos, _tesoro_.

Yuko se rió —La grandes mentes piensan igual, papá.

—Sí, eso parece —murmuró, complacido. Examinó el rostro de la joven que vagaba en penumbras—. ¿Quieres decirme por qué no has podido dormir?

—¿Por qué preguntas? —dudó ella.

—No me he despegado de la pantalla y por el insomnio —_y porque tenía que trabajar_, agregó en su fuero interno—, no podía dormir. Si tú hubieses estado dormida, debería prohibirte que comas algo. Recuerda que comer a estas horas puede ser perjudicial para tu sistema digestivo.

Yuko pareció sonreír —No, no he podido dormir. Pensaba en, tú sabes, mi proyecto.

Koushiro soltó un suspiro, suave. En eso también se parecían. Yuko solía seguir dándole vueltas a sus cuestiones en momentos no oportunos. Hizo memoria y sonrió.

—¿Es en el que estás ayudando a Kevin?

—Sí, ese mismo... Ya sabes, después de las tutorías que me obligaron a darle el año pasado, el profesor cree que hacemos buen equipo y nos ha colocado juntos en el proyecto escolar.

Kevin Washington, el hijo de Mimi, no siempre había sido un buen amigo de Yuko. Koushiro recordaba que, en las reuniones que tenían con Tachikawa y su hijo, su pequeña pelirroja terminaba llorando más veces que no.

Pero, de eso, hacia _mucho_ tiempo.

—Estoy orgulloso de que hayan superado sus diferencias —tuvo que decir.

Le daba un mal sabor que Yu—chan y el _pequeño_ Washington no se llevasen bien, así que era agradable el cambio en ese escenario. Koushiro pensaba que, en otra vida, ellos habrían tenido un hermano en común y eso era suficiente para lograr que necesitase armonía entre ellos. Aquel niño que no nació pero que no había olvidado jamás.

Tal vez, en otro universo, las cosas eran _diferentes_.

—¿Papá?

—¿Sí, tesoro?

—No te duermas _tarde_.

Esperó a que los pasos de Yuko dejasen de escucharse antes de volver a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

Últimamente, habían llegado noticias de fallos eléctricos en distintas áreas de Japón además de ciertos cambios abruptos en el clima mundial, que no podían ser explicados... Algo que le resultaba _muy_ familiar.

Wallace le había señalado lo último en una de las conversaciones que habían tenido. Su amigo era uno de los pocos humanos que, además de _ellos_, parecía tener recuerdos de lo ocurrido con los digimon. Sospechaba que se debió principalmente a que Wallace había tenido una relación con ellos y no tanto con el _Mundo Digital_ en sí. Algunos otros, como Mina de la India, o los hermanos en Hong Kong tenían recuerdos de sus digimon pero referidos a épocas muy puntuales y específicas.

No podía estar seguro de por qué. No estaba seguro, en absoluto, de nada.

Koushiro se había encargado de indagar sobre la _amnesia masiva_ que había caído en el Mundo Real después de que la puerta se cerrase definitivamente. Gennai había dicho que se trataba de amnesia _retrograda, _que borraría todos los hechos relacionados con los seres digitales, y que la mente buscaría llenar los espacios en blanco por su cuenta así que no iban a ser molestados con explicaciones y demás.

Pero era más complicado que eso.

Al principio le había costado creer que sería tan sencillo pero, en efecto, la mayoría de la población no recordaba nada de lo sucedido a menos que el tema fuese sacado a colación e, incluso entonces, las referencias eran vagas y confusas. Era como si, para el Mundo, los digimon se habían convertido en el _eslabón perdido_: había estado allí, había dejado una marca, pero su existencia era siempre parte de la especulación.

Los libros de Takeru fueron calificados como _ficción_ y los más jóvenes asociaban _Crónicas del Digimundo_ con cualquier cosa relacionada con los seres digitales, como si la novela fuese un relato ficticio popular y clásico. Al escritor le había dolido tener que renunciar a la verdad pero había tenido que aceptarlo. Sino fuese porque era _imposible_, Koushiro habría pensado que _todas_ sus aventuras habían sido una especie de invención que jamás fue real.

¡Si incluso habían sacado un juego de cartas en homenaje!

Koushiro no lo hubiera creído... de no haber visto los efectos por su cuenta.

Lo había presenciado con Tomoyo cuando él le hablaba de su compañera —_Syakomon_— y era testigo de como los ojos de su esposa parecían ver algo más allá y volver a revivir viejas memorias antes de volver a la realidad sin recuerdos aparentes. A ella, Koushiro le había contado todo... Otra vez. Tomoyo recordó gran parte de lo sucedido _por su cuenta_ pero ella no fue nunca una persona tan involucrada como él, así que sus memorias no estaban tan directamente relacionadas con las guerras y los conflictos como las suyas. Tal vez, por eso, parecía no padecer grandes conflictos.

Koushiro se preguntaba, a veces, si su castigo era _recordar_...

Contra un fondo negro, en la pantalla apareció el código encriptado y él colocó la contraseña con rapidez. En los últimos seis años había tratado de reabrir todos los programas funcionales que hasta el año 2027 habían contribuido a la supervisión del Mundo Digital así que había guardado toda la información en cada aparato de memoria disponible, incluso en su digivice. Él, Haruhiko—san y Shuu—san habían tenido en sus manos el mejor equipo del _CIUD_, después de todo.

No corría el riesgo de otra cosa que de falla y frustrarse. Pero pensaba que debía hacer la prueba... A pesar de que conocería los resultados.

Un pitido familiar interrumpió el análisis y frunció el ceño al mirar la hora que figuraba en la pantalla. Eran las tres con tres minutos.

—¿Un _correo_?

Presionó el dibujo del sobre cerrado y un mensaje sucinto y preciso llenó la pantalla. Sus ojos se abrieron, con asombro, cuando leyó la dirección del remitente.

Era algo _nuevo_. Y antiguo.

...

...

—¡Buenos días, papito! —Chika lo saludó con entusiasmo. Su pelo rojo asomándose en la cocina hizo que girara el rostro para mirarla de frente.

Su pequeña llevaba en sus brazos a su muñeco favorito: Ren. Era un conejo muy grande al que solía agarrar de las orejas y arrastrarlo mientras caminaba. Koushiro sentía pena por el animal de peluche. En otra vida, una más adecuada y merecida, habría sido sustituido por el compañero digital de Chika.

No le gustaba pensar en eso demasiado a menudo.

—Buenos días —saludó, recibiéndola con un abrazo torpe.

Yuko le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse justo a su lado. Ya se había cambiado el piyama por el uniforme azul de la escuela a la que asistía. Koushiro pensaba que cada día estaba más hermosa. Pero pensaba también que ya se estaba pareciendo a su propia madre, diciendo que todos sus hijos son preciosos.

No era un secreto que Yoshie era una abuela orgullosa.

—¿Estabas en la habitación de tu hermana, Chika? —dudó Tomoyo, que regresaba después de haber ido a buscar a Satoru a su propio dormitorio.

El niño frotaba sus ojos, con cansancio. Era evidente que no compartía el ímpetu de sus hermanas por la mañana. Bostezó cuando Koushiro le revolvió el cabello.

—Tuve un sueño muy malo —dijo Chika, al fin. Se abrazó a Tomoyo, porque era una niña muy cariñosa y necesitaba la calidez de un abrazo—. Hasta que Yuko se durmió conmigo.

Tomoyo le acarició el cabello largo a su hija menor, a modo de consuelo, y luego saludó a la mayor, mientras ocupaba su lugar en el otro extremo de la mesa.

Koushiro le pidió a Satoru que se despertase antes de quedarse dormido de pie. El pequeño seguía con los ojos somnolientos y cansados mientras se acomodaba en su sitio.

Y así era una mañana común y corriente en la casa de los Izumi.

—Creo que arreglaré con _Washington_ para que venga hoy. No quiero seguir posponiendo el trabajo —Yuko comentó. Pensaba en voz alta mientras bebía un poco de jugo.

Koushiro se preguntó si debía cambiar de planes. Había pedido a Taichi que viniese a su casa a verlo pero no quería llamar la atención de sus hijos. Tal vez, debería concertar otro encuentro. _Necesitaban_ hablar con libertad.

—¿_Kevin—chan_ vendrá? —Chika cuestionó, entusiasta.

El otrora elegido del conocimiento frunció el ceño de forma inconciente, le molestaba un poco que su hija menor estuviese tan _ilusionada_ con un chico que no era _él_. Sabía que era solo una etapa de los niños, cuando encuentran una figura de amor pero... ¿_por qué_ tenía que ser el hijo de Mimi?

Yuko asintió, de mala gana. Aún tenía que ver como lograría que su compañero dejase de quejarse de todo lo que hacían, sin embargo.

—Si puedo convencerlo, vendrá. Quiero adelantar algo con este proyecto.

La más pequeña estaba _feliz_. —Cuándo me case con el príncipe Kevin—chan me convertiré en princesa, ¿verdad? —Chika preguntó, soñando despierta.

Koushiro escupió su café, Tomoyo se rió.

—¿_C—casarte_?

—Si, papito —Chika parecía convencida—, pero primero tenemos que ir al cine y tomarnos de las manos otra vez. Eso es lo que hacen los novios.

El antiguo portador del conocimiento no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Yuko resopló divertida —¿otra vez?

—¡Sí! El otro día, cuando Yu—chan y él vinieron a buscarme a la escuela, nos tomamos de la mano —explicó, con inocencia—. Chou—chan dijo que eso hacen los novios.

—Eres muy pequeña para eso, amor —Tomoyo declaró, sin perder la sonrisa.

—Cuando sea grande, mami —insistió la niña—. Satoru se casará con Chou—chan.

El niño negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto que podía ser de repulsión ante la imagen. Al contrario de su hermana, él no era tan hablador. Y era notorio que la idea de tener una novia estaba a años luz de distancia, en su mente.

Koushiro empezaba a desear que Chika y Yuko pensasen así.

—¿Y con quién se casará Yu—chan? —dudó Tomoyo, para mortificación del padre y de la hija.

Chika se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando. —¡Con _O—kun_!

Yuko sonrió. Imaginaba que si el hijo mediano de los Ichijouji estuviese allí, se habría sentido avergonzado. Ozamu podía ser extremadamente tímido, a veces. Ya se lo contaría, luego, en clase. Le gustaría ver su reacción. Con la cara roja y el pelo del color lila sería un espectáculo de matices diferentes.

—¿Y por qué no con Taiyo—kun? —cuestionó Tomoyo Izumi, todavía divertida por las ideas de su pequeña.

Yuko no podía imaginarse saliendo con el hijo de su padrino. Taiyo era como un hermano mayor, más que cualquier otra persona que conocía.

Chika la miró como si hubiese dicho algo ridículo. —¡Porque es el novio de Saori—chan, mamá!

Y la mayor de los hijos de Koushiro tuvo que reírse.

_..._

_..._

—Mamá llevó a los niños a la escuela, papá. Dijo que tardará un poco más en volver. Estoy por salir —avisó su hija mayor, asomándose en la puerta de su estudio.

Koushiro no solía utilizarlo mucho cuando sus hijos estaban en la casa pero ahora que los tres se marchaban hacia la escuela, se encerraría en la habitación hasta poder sacar algo en claro de lo que había leído por la madrugada. Tenía mucho que pensar... Y aún no había hablado con nadie sobre ello.

Apartó la vista hasta encontrarse con la mirada azabache que había heredado Yuko. Siempre le pareció que su hija tenía unos ojos muy cálidos, casi tan cálidos como los que tenía Yoshie Izumi.

—¿Por qué no fuiste con ella?

Yuko se encogió de hombros pero no dijo más. Lo atribuyó, como tantas cosas, a caprichos adolescentes.

—¿Te quedarás en casa el día de hoy?

Koushiro asintió —Sí, me he tomado el día.

La joven pelirroja parpadeó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Dio un paso hacia el interior del lugar —¿Te sientes mal?

El compañero de Tentomon no pudo evitar sonreír, enternecido. Había tantas cosas de la dulce Yuko que recordaba. ¡Cuánto deseaba que siguiese siendo así!

—No, es cansancio. Ya me conoces.

Yuko lo miró con intensidad. Koushiro no sabía que unos ojos oscuros como los suyos podían reflejar tantas cosas ocultas.

—¿Hay algo que quieres decirme, hija? —cuestionó, cuando vio que se quedaba plantada en su lugar, como si se debatiese si debía salir o no.

Yuko lo miró un minuto más, todavía dudando. Acomodó la correa de su mochila en su hombro.

—No —replicó, finalmente. Sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza con ligereza—. Son _tonterías_, olvídalo.

—Bien —sonrió él—. Que tengas un buen día.

—¡Tú también, papá! —la escuchó recitar, saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando Yuko abandonó el cuarto, Koushiro bajó la mirada hacia la mesa antes de encender el pequeño aparato que proyectaba el teclado sobre la superficie y el monitor a la altura exacta de sus ojos. No sabía porque se sentía tan inquieto con ese mensaje que le había llegado en la madrugada.

Suspiró, antes de enviarle un nuevo mensaje a Taichi: necesitaba que se _apresurase_ en llegar. La pantalla de la computadora se encendió a sus espaldas y un eco lejano resonó en toda la habitación. Durante años había deseado noticias del Mundo Digital, ¿por qué ya no se sentía tan _seguro_ de esto?

Tal vez porque pese a que había mantenido las esperanzas de que la conexión sea restablecida no había esperado realmente que eso sucediese. Conforme los años habían pasado, se había convencido más y más de que nunca volvería a ver a Tentomon, a saber sobre el Mundo Digital o a investigar sus misterios. Un correo no cambiaba eso, no lo hacía. Pero abría una puerta, una puerta que no estaba seguro de atravesar. ¿Y si ocasionaba algo malo?

Bueno eso ya era algo extremista. Nada malo podría ocurrir por leer _un mail_, ¿podría?

Las palabras lo fulminaron desde la pantalla cuando abrió el mail. El negro contra el blanco.

**Proyecto Génesis**: _Iniciado_.

* * *

Con un sonido haciendo eco lejano, Mimi se despertó. Estaba sola en la cama. O eso fue pensó hasta que notó un pequeño bulto de sábanas a su lado, demasiado pequeño para ser Taichi. Los cabellos castaños que había heredado la niña se escapaban de su escondite.

_Por supuesto_ que Taichi había llevado a Tsuki a pasar la noche con ellos cuando la escuchó llorar.

_Ese hombre nunca cambiaba. _Pero aquello no era exactamente una queja. Y no pudo borrar la sonrisa que apareció en su cara.

Taichi había sido una extraña constante en su vida, desde que eran niños. ¿_El amor_? Hacia tiempo, habría dudado sobre la base de su relación. Pero, siete años después, afirmaba que no importaba realmente lo que eran el uno para el otro... No es que no lo quisiera, que lo hacía, sino que Taichi era mucho más de lo que ella había esperado que sea y no podía encasillarlo en ningún sitio planeado con antelación. Era su compañero, su amigo, el caballero de brillante armadura, el que la obligaba a detenerse y actuar, el que la hizo sentirse amada otra vez.

¿El amor de su vida? No lo sabía, no quería saberlo. En su vida, el amor había probado ser más dolor que felicidad.

Koushiro, Michael... Los dos eran importantes, especiales, únicos. Y siempre serían parte de su pasado de amor y desamor. Después de tanto dolor y apatía, Taichi le hacia sentir cosas olvidadas. Mimi se preguntaba sí le ocurría lo mismo a él. Taichi era presente y futuro porque, como ella, la historia vivida había tenido grandes amarguras y no quería quedarse estancado. Crecieron, sus ideas no eran radicalmente opuestas pero tampoco eran similares... Y ambos habían amado y perdido.

Quizá, por eso, _estaban juntos_... Al final. Encontraron un refugio en el otro.

Todo había empezado cuando la aventura de los niños había terminado como una ironía curiosa.

Mimi había quedado en Japón perdida y sintiéndose inútil, con su pequeño príncipe que parecía hechizado para olvidar, sin trabajo para mantenerse, sin un lugar para vivir... Y echando muchísimo de menos a Palmon.

Taichi tuvo que iniciar de cero, igual que muchos otros. Si bien su trabajo más importante —como embajador— fue borrado de la faz de la tierra, las obras por fuera del mundo Digital le sirvieron para mantener cierta _estabilidad_. Había estudiado ciencias políticas además de relaciones internacionales y era curioso, para Mimi, verlo actuar como todo un hombre de política.

Él vendió su casa y compró un apartamento más modesto, cerca de los Takaishi.

Mimi comenzó a trabajar gracias a una oportunidad de Daisuke. Sus años como modelo habían pasado y rechazó la oferta de Sora porque eso ya no era para ella. El éxito de su programa le permitió cierta fama y Taichi le ayudó en cada paso. Trabajar en la cocina era algo que le encantaba y desde que él había ido a New York a Mimi le gustaba mucho ser amiga de Motomiya. De estar sin trabajo había pasado a formas parte del staff oficial de la línea de restaurantes _'Yumei'_. A Mitsuko también la conocía mucho y las dos habían comenzado a llevarse muy bien desde que convivían más tiempo. Mitsuko era quién organizaba los eventos preparados en los restaurantes y una fiel compañera para Motomiya.

Y fue allí, cuando reconstruían su vida desde las cenizas, que pensaron que podrían seguir juntos.

Mimi sabía que podía hablar con Taichi de Kevin, de Michael y a cambio, él podría desahogarse sobre Taiyo y Ayane...

El siguiente paso fue _natural_.

—¿Taichi? —cuestionó, cuando sintió la cama hundirse a su lado. Había escuchado previamente el teléfono sonar—, ¿quién era?

—Koushiro —bostezó él, se pasó una mano por el cabello y Mimi observó su rostro cansado con una sonrisa divertida—. Me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo de algo. Creo que... Estaba nervioso.

Mimi sintió que se tensaba ante esa afirmación.

Taichi conocía a Koushiro mejor que nadie así que no dudaba de que estuviese en lo cierto. El problema era que Koushiro estando nervioso no podía significar nada bueno.

—Quiere que vayas a verlo. ¿Ahora?

—Sí. Pasaré por su casa antes de ir a la oficina. ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?

También la consentía en todo, ella no podía quejarse sobre eso.

Se preguntaba si Tsuki no saldría más caprichosa de lo que había sido ella sí su padre también pensaba darle todos los gustos que se le cruzasen por la mente. Kevin no podría ser mano firme con la niña a menos que tuviese que ver algo directamente con él, así que Mimi tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en que Taiyo sea tan buen hermano de Tsuki como Taichi lo era de Hikari y que le diese algunos _límites_ necesarios.

No quería ser la mala de la película.

—No tienes que acostumbrarte a dejarla dormir con nosotros, Taichi —Mimi lo regañó, cuando vio que la arropaba mejor entre las sábanas. No podía negar que la imagen le causaba una enorme ternura, sin embargo.

—Apenas tiene tres años —él discutió pero había una sonrisa en sus labios—. Tú impedirás que se vuelva una princesa caprichosa porque quieres ser la única así en la casa.

Mimi le palmeó el brazo y él protestó como toda respuesta, antes de abrazarla.

—¿Tengo que despertar a los muchachos? —ella preguntó, riéndose. Su barba incipiente le hacia cosquillas cuando tocaba su piel— Tienes que afeitarte, ¿sabes?

Taichi bufó, antes de darle un beso fugaz. —Deja que reine la paz un poco, ¿de acuerdo? Taiyo siempre se levanta de malhumor.

—Kevin es peor —Mimi contradijo—. Pero es la adolescencia. Escogimos una mala fecha para darle un cuarto a Tsuki. Pasa más tiempo aquí que en su dormitorio.

El tono dejaba claro a quién culpaba por ese hecho. Taichi asintió, en acuerdo, pero él era quién no podía decir que no a la niña. No se dio por aludido.

—Sí, recuerdo lo mucho que Hikari y yo luchamos para tener cuarto separados. Y los chicos llevan bastante tiempo en la misma habitación...

—Tenemos que buscar un lugar nuevo, esto ya nos quedó chico. Tal vez algo más cerca de tu trabajo...

—Me inclino más por el espacio que la comodidad del viaje. Pero sí, tienes razón.

—Siempre la tengo.

—Incluso cuando no la tienes—se burló Taichi.

Le guiñó un ojo. Era un momento casi perfecto, como los que había soñado de niña.

Solo faltaban...

_Palmon_.

_Agumon_.

Los digimon.

Mimi se negó a seguir llorando por una causa perdida.

...

...

—Buenos días, chicos —saludó. Sabía que la sorpresa era notoria en su voz porque había sonado más aguda de lo usual.

Y es que no era común ver a su hijo y a Taiyo convivir en un comida tranquila. Solían intercambiar insultos, no tan fuertes como lo hacían Yamato y Taichi en su época pero lo hacían. O, quizá, quedaban en silencio obstinado mientras estaban juntos. Nunca habían superado completamente su rivalidad.

Pero ahora los veía allí, relajados y tranquilos. Como la familia que siempre imaginó. Y por un segundo, se dejó absorber por la imagen.

Taiyo fue el primero en girarse hacia ella y Mimi casi no podía creer lo parecido que era con Taichi. Sino fuese porque durante el último verano el joven había cambiado el estilo de su peinado, sería un clon de su padre a los dieciséis años. Los rasgos del antiguo portador del valor copiados casi a la perfección en el rostro del adolescente se iluminaron con su sonrisa.

—_Buenos días_ —replicó el hijo de Taichi, con una sonrisa amable.

Mimi recordaba que durante los primeros meses de su matrimonio con su padre, Taiyo no había sabido como dirigirse a ella y había optado por solo llamarla _Mimi_. Simplemente, no podía ser _'tía Mimi'_ y mucho menos _'mamá'_. Ella ni siquiera estaba segura de si cumplía ese rol. Hikari había sido, después de todo, la principal figura materna en su vida hasta que ella se casó con Taichi.

Lo único que le inquietaba —un poco— era no saber lo que pensaba sobre ella...

Había algo difícil de definir sobre Taiyo y Mimi sospechaba que tenía mucho que ver con aquel pasado que no recordaba y, por supuesto, con la ausencia de Ayane Mihara. Le hacia falta esa _alegría_ inagotable que poseía el autor de sus días.

La compensaba con su bondad innata.

—Hola, mamá —saludó Kevin, sin siquiera mirarla. Estaba muy entretenido enviando mensajes a _alguien_. O eso podía suponer al ver que no quitaba sus ojos del D—T18, el reemplazo para las computadoras portátiles, por excelencia.

Mimi se detuvo para observarlo, antes de seguir su camino. Su hijo ya llevaba el uniforme escolar. La camisa blanca con los botones del cuello desabrochados y sin la corbata reglamentaria. El cabello le rozaba los hombros sin dificultad y parecía que no tenía intenciones de cortarlo en un futuro cercano.

Mimi ya temía que su hijo llegase a casa con una novia. Le gustaba ser la mujer más importante de su vida y no sabría si podía aceptar que otra ocupase ese lugar. O lo compartiese.

Taiyo y Kevin tenían un año de diferencia pero los dos ya iban a la escuela secundaria así que vestían el mismo uniforme. Taiyo, supuso, tampoco llevaba el uniforme correcto pero lucía mucho más arreglado que desprolijo. Mimi pensaba que ese era un gracioso contraste que tenía con su padre.

—¿Papá sigue durmiendo? —preguntó Taiyo.

—No. Se estaba cambiando —ella replicó—. Supongo que despertará a Tsuki para venir a desayunar.

—_Si se acuerda_ —masculló Kevin, en voz baja. Una media sonrisa se le escapó. Le divertía un poco, solo un poco, lo olvidadizo que era su padrastro. No es que le gustase o algo así, pero el hombre hacia feliz a su madre y por eso Kevin había aprendido a aceptar el matrimonio y a Yagami.

Pero, en una aclaración solo al Yagami mayor. Y a la menor, si decía decirlo.

Tsuki era su media hermana del mismo modo que el hijo de su padre y Quinn, el pequeño _Michael jr._ Si debía ser sincero, los dos pequeños, el de ocho y la de tres, no podían desagradarle.

_Mike_, al que había ido a visitar en el último verano, parecía muy feliz de tenerlo como hermano mayor y Tsuki era demasiado pequeña todavía para que comience a comportarse como una adolescente o algo irritante. Kevin esperaba que se pareciese más a Saori—chan que a la pelirroja Izumi, sin embargo.

Mimi se anudó un delantal en la cintura y sonrió al pensar en su viejo programa que la había lanzado a la fama. Recordaba que regañaba a Palmon cuando los ingredientes se le caían de las manos, la sonrisa en su amiga digital, su voz.

Cuando cocinaba, recordaba mucho a Palmon. Y eso era lo más cerca que podía estar ahora de su compañera.

No le gustaba mucho pensar en el _Mundo Digital_. No solo por la tristeza que le causaba saber que nunca volverían sino también porque se había vuelto difícil recordar que ella había pedido que la puerta se cierre.

Palmon había llorado tanto...

Pero Kevin había crecido, fuerte y sano.

Los digivices de los niños habían quedado en su poder y optaron por guardarlos. Aquellos dispositivos digitales habían quedado sepultados en algunas de las tantas cajas de zapatos que había en su guardarropa, para que no pudiesen ser encontrados por ellos. Sus propios digivices habían permanecido guardados, también.

Mimi y Taichi solían sacarlos de su escondite cada primero de agosto solo para encontrarse con la pantalla negra, desactivada y apagada.

Eran marcas de dolor, pero también signos de alegría, fuerza y amistad. Porque seguían siendo el gran motivo por el que todos se habían encontrado en el año 1999. Los digivices eran promesas y pasado. Eran recuerdos y añoranzas. Eran deseos de no volver a repetir los errores.

—Buenos días, chicos —saludó Taichi, mientras entraba a la habitación.

Tsuki, que estaba en sus brazos, bostezaba. Taiyo y Kevin repitieron sus saludos y Mimi sonrió ampliamente al servir el desayuno.

Esta era su vida ahora.

* * *

**N/A**: Originalmente pensaba incluir a más familias en los capítulos pero como son muchos personajes voy a limitarme en la presentación de cada uno en primer lugar y luego nos enfocaremos en lo demás. Para empezar esta historia están la familia Izumi y la familia Yagami-Tachikawa hablando sobre lo que han pasado en este tiempo.

¿Qué es el proyecto **Génesis**? ¿Cómo es que algunos recuerdan a los digimon y otros no? ¿_Todos_ los niños van a volver a recordar? ¿Kevin se casará con Chika Izumi cuando ella sea grande? xD Todas las preguntas se resolverán.

Chika, Satoru (los mellizos pelirrojos) y Tsuki (pronto-a-ser princesita caprichosa y consentida) hacen su aparición oficial.

No he podido resistirme a darles más niños a los Elegidos pero... ¡prometo que no es tanto lío una vez que los conocen!

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

*Creo que no lo aclaré en el capítulo anterior pero **DA: Génesis** se desarrolla en el año 2034, siete años después de los sucesos ocurridos en Alfa &amp; Omega.


End file.
